


深蓝

by KARASUGARASU



Category: Free!
Genre: Free! - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARASUGARASU/pseuds/KARASUGARASU
Summary: 旧文搬运
Relationships: 松岡凛/七瀬遥
Kudos: 9





	深蓝

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运

（1）

松冈凛听见平日里眼里那片在夕阳下泛着金灿灿的波光看似温柔的大海正在狂暴地怒吼，掀起汹涌的海浪宛如猛兽的利爪一下又一下击打随着海面动荡起伏仿佛随时会被掀翻的白色轮船。

乌云密布阴沉的天空仿佛随时都会坍塌，阵阵闷雷在云层深处轰鸣，豆大的雨滴拍打在他的脸颊上，呼啸的风刮起他已经湿透的酒红色发丝。

“江！”

他的视线穿过在甲板上惊慌的人群，惊惧地发现先前一直寻找的妹妹整个身子处在船尾栏杆外侧，一张小脸勉强在栏杆间露出，纤细的手臂紧紧抱住栏杆，扎起的马尾辫已经松散，被雨水打湿的发丝贴着苍白的脸颊。

“江！”

他踩着摇晃的甲板，手扣着栏杆，音量提高，“不要放开，我马上过去拉你上来！”他的声音仿佛穿过了沉重的雨水抵达了江的耳中，江勉强扯起一丝笑。

凛顺手捞到一件救生衣，艰难地顶着暴雨前进至江的面前，“江，把手给我。”

江试着松开一条手臂，却纹丝不动，她又再次使劲，依旧无法动弹。她不可置信地盯着自己的手臂，脸色愈加苍白，她哑着得声音带着哭腔，“哥，动不了……” 

凛将手中的救生衣扔下，一只手撑住杆面，探出身子，“不要怕，深呼吸，然后一鼓作气抽出手臂！”

江眨了眨眼，抑制住眼角渗出的湿泪，咬唇点点头。她深吸口气然后快速地抽出了僵硬的手臂，凛看准时机抓住了江的手臂，用力将她拉入船内。

那一瞬，凛听见轰隆炸响的雷鸣，海浪裹挟着暴雨的低吼再次席卷而来。他听见妹妹江凄厉地喊叫，暴雨模糊了少女的声线，在他耳中却格外清晰。

他的视野中充斥着骇人的幽暗，继而他就什么都听不见了。

（2）

地球表面由陆地与海洋构成，其中海洋占地球表面积的百分之七十一。浩瀚海洋中孕育着无数生命，在更深处还有着人类从未见过的壮丽景观。

根据习性，每种鱼类只能生存于适合自身的特定海域。但在这片蓝海中，据传存在着一个汇聚海洋中所有鱼类品种的海域。听说了这个传说的部分人类将这片海域称之为All Blue。

“All Blue?人类真奇怪。”身形娇小的小丑鱼系的渚在水中滑了个圈，鹅黄色的短发扬起，被海水柔化了的阳光下，淡橘色尾鳍波动着粼粼光亮，“虽然是如传言所说啦，这里属于所有鱼类的家园，不过实际上相当于人类社会的休息站啦，我们习惯把这里称之为【深蓝】。”

渚是只向往人类社会的人鱼，曾经离开深蓝随着鱼群迁移，然后倾听偶遇的人鱼或者鱼类诉说的人类世界。

不过这几年渚很少出去了，因为人类文明的进步，他时常会路过不适合鱼类生存被污染的海域，也会遭遇来自渔船的威胁。除了必要的时节，在【深蓝】的人鱼们很少轻易从这片海域离开。

“比起All Blue的传说，人类还是对人鱼的存在本身更感兴趣。”比渚起码大了两圈的鲸鱼系的真琴位于渚下方，他双手抱胸，后颈稍长的抹茶色发丝随着水流飘起，暗绿色尾鳍轻轻晃动。他恰好从其它海域游回来，就被渚缠上了。

真琴海绿色眼瞳在在海水中显得更深，他环顾四周，“遥不会在那里抓青花鱼吧？”渚笑嘻嘻的表情证实了他的推测。

【深蓝】中漂浮着一座呈月牙形的珊瑚岛，遥所钟情的青花鱼群就生活于岛内海域。

遥几乎不从【深蓝】离开，真琴和渚都说这里已经成为遥的家了。

遥此刻手抓着鱼，摆动着灰蓝色的尾鳍上升，他突地露出水面，附着在藏蓝发丝上的水滴随着甩头的动作在空气中划出弧度。他将手中的鱼丢到岸上。呆在岸上的红发少年撑圆了深红的眼瞳，面上洋溢着欣喜的笑容。

“遥你真厉害！我一直抓不到呢。”

遥看着岸上大呼小叫的少年，半垂眼，小声嘟囔了一声“笨蛋”。

（3）

水有生命。

如果以飞鸟的视角观察晴空朗日下的海平面，那么就会发现看似平静的海面之下在飞鸟每一次因捕鱼而掠过水面，鸟喙迅速啄入水中衔起一尾海鱼的时候，会激荡起水花。海面上的动静便会随着晃动的水波往海水深处传递，惊乱鱼群队伍。

如果深潜入海底，以鱼儿的感官感受幽深的海底，可能就会立即摒弃之前在空中所观测到得海的模样，看似静谧的幽暗海底，容纳着大量海洋生物。自由流动的水流如此自然地孕育着它们，而它们又是如此自然地容身其中。

水也同样拥有着独特的语言。

或许听不到它真实的声音，但流动的海水会携带少许那些海洋生物的发出的轻微声响，交织起一曲轻缓的轻音乐，用心去聆听这些乐曲，也许能够更加接近水这种无法用言语形容的庞大存在吧。

遥以他那双仿佛融入了海水一部分的蓝瞳，注视着这个蔚蓝的世界。

他比任何人鱼了解水的一切，比任何人鱼热爱这片自由的世界。

真琴和渚都曾用“遥真是最适合不过人鱼这个身份了，简直是为了水而生的人鱼呢！”这句话总结遥对水的执着。

遥喜欢摆动着尾鳍在海中畅游，他的眼中映着那些透过动荡的水面柔柔流入海水深处的金色光线，以及在海底成群来回游动色彩斑斓的海鱼。那个时候是遥最为享受的时刻。

现正值午日，他一如既往地沉浸于自己的世界中，各类海鱼在他周身穿游。或许是因为日光照射的原因吧，海水温度令他感觉舒适。

当少年跃入海水中的身影闯进他的视野中时，平缓的水流一瞬有轻微的颤动，映入眼中得那头微长的酒红色发丝在水中飘起，以及少年削瘦的身姿如同鱼儿一般灵活地在水中穿梭。

遥忽得从心底升腾起一股想要游动的冲动，几乎是遵循那近乎本能的冲动，他轻轻摆动了尾鳍，调整姿势向上游去。少年大概是注意到了遥，微微弯起深红的眼瞳，唇角翘起愉悦的弧度。

——那个少年名叫松冈凛。

遥是在两三天前定期来这里抓青花鱼填肚子的时候，发现了这个人类少年。他将少年带上岸，只是觉得少年妨碍他捕鱼了。

“你是人鱼？！”

凛第一次见到他的鱼尾，露出了惊异的表情。

遥偏头避开了凛的视线，轻轻发出“嗯”的鼻音。

“我还是第一次见到人鱼呢。”凛站在珊瑚上，咧嘴而笑，“我叫松冈凛，能告诉我你的名字吗？”

遥认为自己很难应付这个名为松冈凛的少年，一直呆在【深蓝】的他似乎除了感受他所喜爱的水，以及与真琴和渚相处，就没有接触过其他人鱼了。

“……遥。”

少年说，遥啊，是个很不错的名字呢。

“遥有没有从这里离开过？”

“没有。”

凛可惜地“哎”道，“为什么呢？明明你的名字是遥啊。“

遥无法理解凛的逻辑，凛双手抱着后脑，爽朗的笑容堪比灿烂的日光，“遥，你不该蜗居在这片海域，外面的世界比这里更加精彩，你要去往更为遥远的地方。”

“我的故乡生长着一种开着粉红色小巧花朵的树木，每当它们盛开的季节，花瓣纷飞，我们会去树下赏花喝酒，这已经成为了我们的一种习惯了呢。”

凛大部分时间会对遥述说陆地上的事情，遥很喜欢凛在讲述关于家乡话题时所露出的笑容，日渐向往起凛口中的世界。

凛喜欢游泳，有时也会和遥一道潜入水中。他对遥说，要参加一个名叫奥林匹克的活动，成为正式的游泳运动员。

遥不清楚奥林匹克的魅力，但是他能看到闪烁于凛眼中的光芒，他喜欢那双充满朝气的眼瞳。

遥轻摆尾鳍，向凛靠近。两人不约而同较起劲来，互相争游。不过人类和人鱼还是有本质上的区别的，最终凛因憋气失败，冲出了水面，大口呼吸着新鲜的空气。

“啊啊，又输了。”

遥也探出了水面，面无表情地看着凛。

“我没有见过除遥以外的人鱼呢。”凛仰面浮于水面，规律地摆动着手臂，“他们也和遥一样吗？”

“不一样，人鱼一般按所属系别区分大小。”

“遥是什么系？”

“海豚。”

凛直起身，湿漉漉的稍长红发搭在颈间，“如果我是人鱼的话，应该就是鲨鱼系的吧？”

“胡扯。”

“虽然没见过其它人鱼，但是我可以确定得是……”

少年睁大眼瞳，眼里流转着明亮的光，唇边扬起爽朗的笑弧。

“遥是我心目中最美的人鱼！”

(4)

——遥是我心目中最美的人鱼！

那是什么呢？

遥潜入幽暗的深海，近似海底灰尘般的微生物因他快速游动一瞬紊乱了悠闲步伐，而后立刻恢复了原有的悠闲向后扩散。

真琴曾说过，人类最美丽的东西是他们最初所创造的原始语言，语言中包含着人类最真挚最美好的念想，但经过数以千百万年的时间，那些曾经美丽的语言虽然没有消失殆尽，但也已经不再是以前的模样了。那或许是必要的进化，为了去其糟粕，取其精华吧。

遥手掌覆上胸口，那里有什么东西在蠢蠢欲动。

那是什么呢？

炙热未知的东西压抑在胸口，仿佛迫不及待要从里面冲出。

人类的语言难道拥有魔力吗？

遥有些厌倦了一尘不变的幽暗，轻摆尾鳍，扬起些许白沙，转身向海面游去。

那是什么呢？

遥不断摆动着尾鳍，脑海中对那句话带来的莫名冲动的思考也没有停止。

明明只是一句从人类口中说出的话语，只是一句裹挟人类最真挚最美好的情感，为什么他会心神不定呢？

一丝光亮泄入遥的蓝瞳中，宛如浸入海水中纱布般的金色日光在水中蔓延。

有什么东西，要从胸口溢出……

遥的脑海中闪过了那个少年的笑容，不知不觉间用力摆动尾鳍，在即将靠近海面之时，遥用力跃出了水面，带起了一阵水花。虽然只要一瞬，遥还是看到了波光粼粼的海面在日光的折射下宛如柔软的金箔荡漾起美丽的光波。

啊，那大概是……

遥重新落入大海的怀抱之中时，他想起了少年时不时露出的落寞的表情，抚上胸口的五指握成拳。

“真琴，渚，我有事要说。”

当真琴还在担忧遥最近几天的异状的时候，明明应该在珊瑚岛里捕鱼的遥突然出现，一本正经地说道。

“什么事？”真琴觉得有些奇怪，但还是靠了过去，相比之下，渚的反应更为夸张“诶，小遥要主动说吗？好少见！”

遥淡然地看着两个好友，淡然地说出了令他们震惊的事实。

“我救了一个人类。”

真琴觉得他的太阳穴有点儿抽痛，“遥……这，你为什么不早点说？”

“你们没有问。”遥无视了渚一脸“我想知道明明我想知道”的幽怨表情。

“这就是你这几天一直去那儿的理由吗？”真琴忧心忡忡地看向体型比他小了一圈的遥，“那你打算什么时候送走那个人类？”

遥唇线抿成一条直线，偏头避开了来自好友的忧心视线，“很快。”

（5）

凛屈膝坐在稍显平坦的珊瑚上，抬头仰望着藏蓝的天空中密布的繁星。都市里是看不到这种纯粹的星空。自从被困在这个无名小岛上，他很少能够安稳地入睡。就算做梦也是让他不得安宁的噩梦。

这里夜晚的气温不算异常的低，就像是夏夜纳凉时候般舒适。就算他的衣料单薄，也暂时无需担心保温问题。

静谧的黑夜中突兀传来水波声，凛眯眼看向水面，平静的海面隐约现出一个黑影。

那黑影慢慢游近，凛站起身，他知道那是谁，“遥。”

遥少有地靠近了海岸，他对凛说过他喜欢在水中的感觉，很少离开水下露在空气中。真琴和渚曾经打趣地说“遥身为人鱼是再适合不过了。”

“怎么了吗？”

遥抿唇不语，苍蓝的瞳孔中认真地映着少年的身影。凛已经习惯了遥的少言寡语，耐心地等待。

“你想要离开这里吗？”

凛怔怔地盯着遥，说不想离开是彻头彻尾的假话。他沉默了片刻，像是抱持着某种坚定信念，清脆的嗓音响起，“想。”

“但是，我要带着遥一起离开！”

遥微微收缩眼瞳，瞳底流转着光亮，凛唇边绽开自信的笑弧，迈步进入水中，向遥伸出了手，“然后，我会让遥看到最美的风景。”

遥心动了，他想抓住这只手，带他去往从未见过的世界。

“你作为人类来说，我觉得你这要求太自大也太自私。”

不知何时出现的真琴游到遥身边，渚则游到遥的另一边，渚赞同好友的观点，“我们之所以很少从【深蓝】离开，就是因为来自人类的危险太多了。”

“我听说过许多关于你们人类的恶行，为了你们的贪欲以及无止境的利益，人类已经伤害了许多我们的同胞。”真琴接着话头继续说道，“按你这年龄，在人类中你还是个孩子吧，你想过带遥回去后，如何让他在人类社会中生活吗？”

凛没有回答，或者说，不知如何回答，垂下了手臂，双手紧握成拳头。

“我记得离【深蓝】几十海里处每天会有一艘快艇定时巡逻，明天我们会把你送到那里。”

对一个孩子说这些未免太过残忍，但是人类所做的事情更为残忍。真琴对遥作出一个抱歉的表情，拉着兴致勃勃想要询问人类少年的渚离开。

静谧的黑夜响起的水波声很快消弭于黑暗中，遥有些不知所措地看着半垂首致使额前的发丝稍稍掩去眼瞳的凛，浓重的沉默充斥于他们之间。

“凛……”

“我会回来的！”少年抬起头，深红的双瞳映着遥的身影，语尾带着一股坚定，“一定会回来的！”

“嗯。”

遥轻轻应声。

（6） 

遥想，等待需要多久。

他感受着水，摆动着灰蓝色的尾鳍，在海水中快速游动，划出一串淡淡的水痕。

遥十年间经常游出【深蓝】，游览附近海域，可很少接近有人类涉足的地方。【深蓝】拥有着丰富的物资，但遥希望见识凛口中那个广阔的世界。

他停在水中，抬头看向水光波动的海面，柔和的日光透过海水隐约照亮了看似闷沉的海底。

遥记得少年离开时，除了那时的话语，少年没有留下更多的留恋，只在遥的眼底留下了一个绝决的背影。他却不可思议地相信他与少年的约定。

等待无论时间的长短，它的有效期与存于人心中的期待相同。当时间磨光了期待，等待的期限也到期了。

他会回来的。遥想。一定。

在悠长的时间磨光他的期待之前。

遥返身沿着回【深蓝】的路线游去，这几年他一直会来凛被接走的海域游几圈，起初如果说是执着，现在已然成了习惯。

遥在水中嗅到了他所熟悉的味道。

是青花鱼。

他顺着海水中蔓延的鱼味前行，不知不觉偏离原本的路线，并没有注意自己渐渐接近了一艘停在海面上的游艇。

遥毫不犹豫伸手抓住了浮在水中的小鱼，同时身旁突地响起重物落水的声音，气泡萦绕于那物体四周，水蓝色的气泡还未散去，一条手臂从中伸出，猛地将他拉近。

酒红色的发丝映入遥的眼瞳，他撑大了瞳仁。肩膀上随之传来一阵疼痛。遥挣扎着与那人一起露出水面。

“哟，好久不见，我回来了。”

“遥。”

松冈凛左手向后滤过稍长的发丝，右手拦着遥的腰身，深红如玉石般的瞳孔灼灼地盯着遥，低哑的声线响起。

他的手指抚摸着位于遥肩膀上的齿痕，“看吧，这是鲨鱼的标记。”

“嗯。”

与十年前那个布满星辰的夜晚一样，遥轻轻地应声道。

注：“ALL BLUE”取自海贼王。


End file.
